The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method of the image processing apparatus and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus using a graphics processing unit (GPU).
In the related art, a configuration of an image process using the GPU has been known. In the image process, various special effects are enabled by control of software. Newly generated special effects or computer graphics (CG) can be newly added to the same hardware by addition of new software and an economical configuration that is rich in extensibility is enabled.
A configuration in which a process is shared by other elements as well as the GPU has been known. For example, an information processing apparatus in which a main processor (CPU), a first GPU connected to the CPU through an input/output interface, and a second GPU connected to the first GPU through an external connection interface are provided and a relay interface to allow the CPU to perform communication with the second GPU through the external connection interface is provided in the first GPU has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-316859.
In addition, an information processing apparatus in which an image to be processed is divided into first and second regions and processes of images of the divided first and second regions are shared and executed by the CPU and the GPU has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-003619.